


Above the Radar

by spacewuuf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Continuation, Inspired By, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacewuuf/pseuds/spacewuuf
Summary: This is a direct follow-up to https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307782 "Under the Radar" by https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilienpasse
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. When it rains, it pours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilien passe (lilienpasse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilienpasse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Under the Radar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307782) by [lilien passe (lilienpasse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilienpasse/pseuds/lilien%20passe). 



> I just had to continue this story. Sorry if you feel differently, but I couldn't let the chance pass to continue with these amazing characters and find a little closure for my OTP. All the cred for these beautifully set up characters goes to https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilienpasse. 
> 
> Sorry for slapping our boys around with my mediocre style. Happy reading!

Noya jumped up from Asahi’s bed when he heard the door hinges creak. He was ready to say something to Asahi but slammed his mouth shut when the person stepping through the door was not Asahi, but his mother. Noya bolted upright and fumbled to try and make himself look halfway like a decent human being – a moot attempt, he realized, as he was only wearing a pair of old boxers and one of Asahi’s white practice t-shirts. His hands flew up to his hair to try and smooth it down, which also failed.

“It’s alright, Yuu.”

Noya grew still at the unexpected use of his first name. Mrs. Azumane looked behind her, checking to see if Asahi was returning to his room, and then seeing he wasn’t, closed the door behind her. She took two tentative steps towards Noya in a way that reminded him so very much of how Asahi moved when he was feeling insecure. After hestitating, though, she made a straight line to sit down next to Noya on Asahi’s bed. She folded her hands meticulously in the lap of her dark-red kimono.

Noya’s brain jumped into overdrive. What had she heard, what did she know? Mrs. Azumane wasn’t stupid, she was a romance author, she must have heard and seen things. She did Asahi’s laundry, she may have seen … signs of their … activity. Urgh. Gross. Embarrassing. Like a dam breaking, an incoherent mess of words spurted from Noya’s mouth.

“Mrs. Azumane, I’m very sorry, I don’t sleep with … in … this bed, with Asahi… your son. I talked him into all this, it wasn’t his fault. Don’t think less of him, you can blame me for … all this… gay.”, Noya cringed at having said the word out loud. “Stuff. And so on. You …”

Her quiet voice interrupted Noya. “Yuu. Listen to me, dear.”

FIRST NAME. Again.

Mrs. Azumane took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. Here it was. Noya steeled himself. Every fiber in his body at attention, ready to pounce, ready to jump up and run from words he was afraid he couldn’t bear to hear a second time in one night.

“Are you alright? Well, sorry, you’re obviously not fine but…”

Aware that his eyes must have been red, Noya moved his hand to wipe away the leftover moisture. Mrs. Azumane continued,

“Do you feel safe?”

“Huh?” Noya let out before being able to stop himself and respond politely. Did he feel safe? He’d expected accusations, blame, judgement and harsh words. Why would he not be safe?

“I’m scared.” Noya responded truthfully, ”And I’m sorry for making Asahi gay.”

Mrs. Azumane closed her eyes and dropped her head. Noya’s heart beat in his throat.

“I’d suspected Asahi was gay since he was six. It is nobody’s fault, and I’m glad he’s found you to share this feeling with. And I’m so sorry that you think being gay is wrong. You shouldn’t have to feel like you are wrong, Yuu.”

“I also like girls.” Noya sayed a little louder than he wanted to.

Mrs. Azumane chuckled. “That’s okay. And so is liking men. I like men, too. Right?”

Noya cocks his head and looks at Mrs. Azumane incredulously, not having expected a sexual pun. He noded slowly in understanding. His heart began to sink back down into his chest. Panic cedeing, adrenaline subsiding. A quiet tear ran down Noya’s cheek. His shoulders felt like a weight had just dropped of them, one that he hadn’t even realized he was carrying. Why was he crying again? It annoyed him.

“I’m very happy my youngest found in you someone who compliments his character. You two are … happy in each other’s company. I see how you look at each other. It gladdens my heart to watch you two be together.”

“Wow, thanks, Mrs. Azumane.” Noya responded on auto pilot. He was raised to be thankful for compliments. Beyond that, he had no clue what to say. Or feel. So he just shut stayed quiet.

“Yuu?”

Noya looked at Mrs. Azumane. “Did your parents throw you out, or did they hurt you?”

Noya gasped “NO! Of course not! Why would you think that?”

“I just wanted to be certain. I couldn’t imagine from getting to know your parents these past months, but then, it is important to make sure.”

Shame erupted from Noya’s chest. “They’d never do that, Mrs. Azumane. We … had an argument. A loud. Not nice. Shouting. Argue… DON’T CALL THE POLICE.”

Mrs. Azumane hummed, the way Asahi sometimes did, and patted his knee. “Don’t you worry, dear.”

“Still, why did you ask?” Noya sayed.

“Yuu, the first thing you did was apologize to me for liking my son.”

“Yes.”

“Because you were under the impression, that it was something I would disapprove of.”

“Y… yes?” Noya had no idea were this was going.

“Because the world out there makes children doubt that they have a right to be themselves.”

Noya’s face scrunched and his eyebrows drew up into a question.

“The world has made you think that loving Asahi was bad. I thought maybe your family may have had something to do with that.”

This Noya understood. And it made sense to assume that. But he shakes his head. “My parents love me, I think, most of the time. They are fine with Asahi being my … with me being ….”

“Alright, Yuu. Then I want you to know, that me and Asahi’s father, and his brothers, we are fine with you two being together, as well. Do not let anyone tell you it’s not okay to be who you are. You couldn’t change it, anyway.”

The words sunk in slowly and as Noya understood them, he began to relax into them. Mrs. Azumane wasn’t mad – she was happy for them. Nor did his parents hate Asahi for being Noya’s boyfriend. That was good. Could this be alright after all? From the depths of his mind, a memory bubbled to the surface.

Ryu’s face, thoughtful, pensive, Noya thought. Pensive. An Asahi word, for a Ryu expression. Noya’s chest hurt at the thought of Ryu. Of the time when he’d sat in Ryu’s room, when they had still been best friends, when all this had been new. Scary, even. Noya had said then he didn’t want to be bi.

„I don’t want this.“ Noya had said. “…Don’t think that’s how it works,” Ryu had responded. „Pretty sure it’s just a way of bein’.”, Ryu had said. Noya’s natural way of being. He was just a teenage boy, who happened to not only like girls, but like other boys too. Simple. Simple enough for Noya’s dumb brain.

“What are you thinking, Yuu?” Mrs. Azumane asked.

Noya’s thoughts returned to his body, knees pulled to his chest, hugging them tight. “Oh, uhm… just, that … yes. If you don’t mind us being … being … well you know…” Noya stumbled over his own words.

“Boyfriends?” Mrs. Azumane supplied.

Noya took a sharp breath in. Somehow hearing that from the mother of his … boy…friend. Boyfriend. Dammit. Noya chided himself for not being able to think the word now. He’d said it out loud, even. Why did he get stuck up now. Somehow hearing an adult calling them that made it feel much more normal.

“Yes. Asahi’s my boyfriend.”

Mrs. Azumane chuckled warmly. “Right. So, I’m glad you calmed down. And if you are sure your parents are fine with it, how about I give Ria a call and let her know you’re safe? I’m sure they will be so worried. I will give you a lift home later.”

Noya felt stupid. His sisters quiet call of his name as he had stormed out the door echoed through his head. And he didn’t want for his parent to have to worry. He could figure all this out.

“Yes, Mrs. Azumane. Can I… could I … would you maybe … let me stay for the night?”

From the door, Asahi’s voice said “Please, mom. Can Nishinoya stay?” Mrs. Azumane looked up to her son with a gentle, loving smile. “I will talk to Ria and see what I can do. Mr. Nishinoya may sleep in the guestroom, if his parents allow it.” She stood up and straightened her kimono with practiced precision and walked to the door. Asahi moved to sit next to Noya, just far enough away that it would look innocent. The mention of the bedroom obviously hadn’T eluded him. Before Mrs. Azumane closed the door behind her, she hesitated, looked over her shoulder as if wanting to say something else, but then thought better of it and left.

Asahi deflated audibly and Noya flopped back onto Asahi’s bed. He moved his hand, reaching for anything of Asahi that he might touch. Anything to connect to, to hang onto. He felt empty, like all the energy he usually possessed had been drained. His fingers caught a piece of Asahi’s green gym shorts. Noya grabbed it in a fist.

Asahi took in a last deep breath and said “Did she bother you? You could have just sent her away, you know?”

“No I couldn’t have and no your Mom didn’t bother me. She was very nice actually. Did you know she suspected you were gay since you were six?” Noya said calmly.

Asahi’s head whipped around to look at Noya so fast Noya was afraid Asahi might break his neck. “She said what?” Asahi asked with wide eyes.

“Yeah that and also that being gay isn’t a bad thing and that she’s happy we’re boyfriends and holy shit you said you love me.”

Asahi flopped down next to Noya, taking the smaller boy’s hand in his. “Every single one of those statements has the potential to spark an anxiety attack you know that, right?.” Asahi deadpanned with a flat voice. “So she knows about me.”

“Us.” Noya supplied.

“Right. Us.” Asahi responded. The words rang in the room for a second. Suddenly Asahi rolled over on his bed to face Noya, who turned his head to stare at Asahi. From between strands of hair that hung unruly over his face, Asahi’s brown eyes were opened wide and he looked vulnerable to Noya.

“Uhm, I, eh .. yes I said that you, I … love… you. But… I was. Unsure. If that meant that… you also…”

The realization hit Noya square in the chest like an unreceived spike. Asahi wanted to know if Noya loved him back.

“Shit, Asahi… I’m…”

“You don’t have to say it if you don’t. I get it. You wouldn’t. But …”

“GOD! No. No, no, no! Asahi. I do. I … “ Noya stumbled. Shit. He shouldn’t stumble over these words. He swallowed hard, cleared his throat and looked Asahi straight into the eyes.

“I love you too, Asahi.” Noya said. Even though it should have been impossible by this point, Asahi’s eyes widened further still and then began to glisten with tears. Asahi’s breaths came short and whimsical. Just one word escaped his lips.

“Yuu.”

Noya’s breath caught in his chest. His heart left its spot in his chest and jumped straight up to his throat. Head light, heart thumping, Noya had nothing more to say. Ever. Lying there, hand in hand with a man who loved him, and whom he loved back, the whole world looking in on them through Asahi’s giant windows. Everything slid into place. A moment lost in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After finally giving this a proper polish this is now actually readable. Thanks for the kind kudos. Love you <3


	2. The Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noya spent the night at Asahi's house. Him and Asahi have a lot to talk about, but little energy to do so.

The guest bed – an actuall European bed – creaked as Noya finally lifted himself up after what had felt like an eternity of turning and twisting under the covers, restless. He fumbled for his phone, not intuitively knowing the location of the lightswitch and the pre-dawn light outside not enough to guide his hand. His fingers caught the cold plastic of his phone and found the on-button. The display coming on at full brightnes before dimming down blinded him for a second before he could read the time. 4:30 in the morning. A little early, but then, it was a school day and he had slept at Asahi’s. That he’d found any rest at all after the previous day was close to a miracle.

He wasn’t sure what to do with in the next 2.5 hours before they’d have to leave for morning practice. He navigated to his chat app to see if Asahi was awake, but then thought better of it. Asahi hated being up this early and Noya felt a pang of guilt in his chest for what he had done last night anyway. Just showing up on Asahi’s front porch, outing him to his mom, asking him if he loved him, professing his love a few hours later. The thoughts sent a shiver through his body. No. Let Asahi sleep.

Noya swung his legs over the precipice that was the edge of the matress and set his bare feet on the wooden floor planks and stood up. By the light of his still lit phone he tugged on his jeans half-heartedly, mussed through his hair and let out a deep sigh. He didn’t feel ready for this day. He wasn’t sure he could face the outside world in a few hours. Somehow Asahi’s ancient house with its giant windows and creaky floors and old paintings felt like a safe haven he didn’t want to think about leaving.

Not gonna be an option, Noya thought. And with a final huff of exasperation he slid out the door and down the hallway, at the far end of which was Asahi’s room – door not closed compleely. How cute, Asahi must have left it open to be sure to be alerted should anything happen. Dork.

Noya sneaked down the stairs, walking close to the wall as he had learned that was a way to minimize the creaks and cracks the wooden staircase was prone to make. With an average amount of noise Noya reached the ground floor and headed for the kitchen to make some tea. He had to search a few cupboards before finding the tea leaves, pot and cup but by the time the water had boiled, he’d found everything he needed. The kettle was bubbling louder than he’d have liked and when he turned around to fetch it, he saw Asahi leaning in the kitchen doorway.

“Oh, Asahi, damn was I too loud?”

Asahi crossed the distance to Noya with a few of his large steps and wrapped Noya in a tight embrace, tea pot wedged between their chests.

From deep in his chest Noya heard him say “You did a good job trying to be quiet. I was awake.” His voice was tired and if Noya knew his boyfriend at all, a little sad.

“Sorry, Asahi, I’m sorry you didn’t sleep well.”

“Didn’t sleep at all.” Asahi mumbled.

“Shit…” Noya let out. The spout of the teapot was digging into his sternum and he shuffled a bit trying to make it hurt less. Noticing this, Asahi let go of him.

“Was going to make tea. Should be enough for both of us.”

Asahi made a humming sound which Noya took to mean he did indeed want a cup. Noya grabbed a second cup from the shelf and poured the tea while Asahi slumped down on a chair at the little breakfast table. With two steaming cups, Noya came over to sit across from Asahi, but before he could sit down, Asahi got up and said “living room, c’mon.” Noya didn’t question the decision and followed Asahi.

The living room a sprawling room with a fireplace, a grand piano grandiosely positioned in one alcove, large windows looking out over the town below and two green velvet couches opposite the fireplace. Asahi led them to the larger one where he sat down, one foot on the floor, one leg stretched out along the back of the couch. Noya sat down, leaning back against Asahi’s chest as if it were the most natural thing he’d ever done. Asahi grunted and motioned to not spill the tea as Noya’s movement jostled him deeper into the soft couch. Delicately balancing his own tea, Noya reached for a red cozy blanket that was folded over the backrest of the couch and pulled it over their legs and up to his waist. Content with the arrangement, he let out a sigh.

For a few minutes, neither boy spoke, both content in the dim grey livingroom, steaming cups of green tea in their hands. Noya finally broke the silence.

“I’m sorry, Asahi. For coming here, for outing you, for forcing you to say you L… lo…. You know what I mean.” The big four letter word stuck in Noya’s throat.

Asahi hummed again, then fell silent.

“Are you not mad?” Noya continued?

“Yuu, how can I be mad.” Asahi chuckled. This took Noya by surprise. “Well, I came here uninvited, I outed you, I …

“You said you love me back.” Asahi said, interrupting Noya’s flow of words. “I never thought … well. You know I … being me is exhausting? Sometimes. So for you to feel that way about me. I didn’t think you would. Ever. Maybe?”

Noya gently nudged Asahi with his ellbow. “You said it first. In front of your mother.”

“I don’t care about that.” Asahi said. “If it means we get to say these … things to each other, I don’t think I care who knows. And mom, she’ll be… fine. I hope.”

“Yeah, I think she is already fine with it.” Noya said pensively. He felt Asahi hug him just a little tighter.

This was surreal, it dawned on Noya. Some fuse in his mind must have tripped the previous day. He felt none of the nervous energy that normally coursed through him, just a calm, an eerie, strange calm.

“Asahi, we need to figure our future.”

Asahi shifted under Noya to take a long sip of his tea. Noya took the chance to do the same. After setting his cup down carefully, in an oh-so-Asahi manner, Asahi said,

“Yes. But not right now.”

“Not right now.” Noya agreed. He turned and snuggled into the crook of Asahi’s arm.

Noya and Asahi had dozed off on the couch and had been awoken by Mrs. Azumane. She’d not been angry because clearly nothing untoward had happened between the two boys in the living room. She’d even made them breakfast and driven them to the station because otherwise they’d been late to school.

* * *

One train ride and a fast walk later Noya and Asahi stood in front of the school gate. Asahi was kicking up dust with his sneakers and not meeting Noya’s eyes. Noya could relate. It felt like if they walked onto the school grounds now, something would change. Noya didn’t want it to. Asahi loved him. He loved Asahi. But on school grounds, they were _just teammates._ That wasn’t good enough for Noya. Maybe Mrs. Azumane’s words had embrazend him in a much more Noya-esque way he finally said,

“They can know.”

Asahi’s head snapped back from where he’d followed the flight of two swallows. His eyes were wide, but not scared, when Noya looked into their brown depths. When Asahi spoke, his voice was small,

“Yuu, please.”

“Come on Asahiiii, I want to get it over with. Just hold my hand, we don’t need to say …”

“But I want to. I want to tell Suga and Daichi before we just … shove it .. into everyone’s … You know.”

Noya was disappointed but knew he had no right to. It wasn’t just that he felt ready for this jump into what felt like the coldest of waters. He was intent on dragging Asahi along – or maybe, shoving him in first. And he just had no right to do that.

“You’re angry.” Asahi said.

“I’m not angry. You’re right. Suga and Daichi they … they’d probably like be disappointed in you if …” Noya started but caught himself mid sentence when he saw Asahi’s shoulders hitch up into defence-mode. Like in a fighting game, when you hit the defence button. This was Asahi strainign against what Noya was about to say.

“Sorry, Asahi, they’d not be disappointed, but, as their friend, I bet they’d like it if you shared this”, he made a gesture pointing at both of them “before we just stroll into the gym holding hands.”

“Dear god … you want to go in holding hands?” Asahi stumbled over the words.

The way Asahi said it made Noya evaluate what he’d just said. It was the image he’d had in his head. Just stroll in there, holding hands like it was the most normal thing – like it had become normal for them to hold hands sometimes on the road.

“We don’t have to… it was just a though, Asahi.”

“It’s okay. It would be nice. Sometime. Show them.” To Noya’s surprise, Asahi’s lips drew into an almost feindish grin.

“Oiii, Noya-san, Asahi-san. It’s Mondaaaaay!”  
“They know that, dumbass.”

Hinata and Kageyama approached along the sidewalk, interrupting Asahi and Noya’s moment.

“Morning, you two.” Noya beamed. “And yes, I’m excited for practice!”

Noya and Asahi fell in between the two first years and joined in their discussion of possible strategies in their next match against Nekoma.

As they got closer to the gym, Noya caught Asahi’s eyes, gave him a nudge between the ribs and quietly voiced “When you’re ready.”


End file.
